


Spaghetti Code

by get_glitch3d



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Crash Course, Don't worry, F/M, Loss of Control, Loss of Previous Soulmate, Loss of Virginity, Multi, Shit, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmate-Words, Soulmates, bone zone, cause let's face it, elliot is a bit confused, elliot lets you wear his hoodie, gasoline is elliot's theme song tbh, hack my heart, happens almost every day probably, near death by taxi cab, other tags TBA, soulmate studies, spaghetti code, things will be established in chapter two, title might change, title was originally going to be a line from gasoline by halsey, you accidently almost die, you have to know a story will be good when the first tag is "shit", you literally ran from the person you had been waiting for your entire life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-04-22 18:42:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4846196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/get_glitch3d/pseuds/get_glitch3d
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You don't know why you ran from your soulmate, you just did. But fear not, sweet child, he finds you. And you automatically think something was wrong with you, like there was a flaw in your coding for running from him. </p><p>All things considered, you could've gotten a worse-off soulmate. Not that you mind yours, considering he's vigilante hacker and all that jazz.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Weird Flippy Shit

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I have consecutively posted three Elliot fics in the past week. I'm not sorry, I'm not stopping, and I'm sure as hell not going to abandon any of them. (Get pumped, I know I am.) I might change the title to Hack My Heart, then it'll share the same title as my existing Adam "Toast" Charles fic. (I really love hackers, bye.)

Soulmates are difficult to find in this day and age. You didn't know who you were going to get. Everyone was accustomed to waiting. Your grandmother didn't find hers til she was fifty-two, but never in your life had you seen the woman so excited. 

The way it was explained to you is that, someday, somehow, someone will find you. The first words, or a set of them, were settled neatly down the side of your ribs, and those were the words they'd speak to you, confirming they were your soulmate.

Everyone had a different set of words, and a different place where they were written. Some people didn't even have words, they had the names of the person or their coordinates and the date they'd be there, which was much more helpful than a set of words. Some had even less helpful things, like marks. Little slashes that their soulmate had, sometimes two or more people shared the same marks meaning they were all destined to be soulmates. Some marks were, of course, a little difficult to understand, but they still held meaning. 

In school you'd been told it would take time, but when they were in your life, you'd know. Different things happened, your words would tingle, some said. Your brain would pause for a moment as your heart felt like it was on fire, the burning sensation to reach out and kiss them would be present. Others said you'd just feel it, you'd just _know._ But you were twenty-six and still soulmate-less.

Everytime you looked in the mirror you'd pull up your shirt and pray they'd find you. Hell, you prayed you would find them.

“That poor idiot is probably stuck in a tree.” Your friend said, dismissing your concerns. Maye had found her soulmate when she was ten. They were study partners and her first words to him were: _“Hey, do you think I could shove this eraser up my nose?”_

You sighed softly as you glanced at her, shaking your head. “But where is he – or she, for that matter? Or them, where are they?”

“I told you, stuck in a tree.”

“Maye, you're not helping.” You frowned, watching your friend turn her back to you, a chuckle escaping her lips. “I don't want to be my grandmother and find my soulmate when I'm past the age of childbearing, thank you.”

“You want kids?”

“Well, yeah.” You shrugged, honestly, you did but you needed your soulmate first. Maye already had two kids, she was twenty-six as well, though. Her husband, Finn, was born in Ireland and moved to New York when he was nine, so when she met him at age ten, his accent was a weird mix of a New York accent and an Irish one. She found it charming and extremely attractive, he still had the mix, although New York had gotten into the mix far more over the years. 

“Honey, you'll find them.” She said easily, the reassurance in her voice causing you to sigh as she glanced over her shoulder. 

“What if they're awkward?” You asked. “What if they don't talk to me, how will I know it's them?”

“You'll just _know!_ ” Maye laughed, finding your worry slightly amusing. You two had been best friends since you were five, and twenty-one years later you managed to avoid killing each other every morning. 

“Maye!” You whined, watching her back as she moved, pulling something out of the cabinet in front of her. You were about to say something when Finn walked down the stairs, his dark brown hair was ruffled and he had one child on each side of his shoulders. 

“Hey there, strong man.” Maye grinned, kissing her husband quickly as her children protested, making noises of disgust. Maye kissed her children then, Lia first and then Matthew. Finn stated that he needed to get to work, gently removing his spawn from his shoulders before going to get his teacher I.D off the hook in his office. He came back, already having put it on before he grabbed his briefcase and kissed Maye, saying good-bye to you before stepping out the door. 

“Is he taking a vow of silence?” You asked, hearing Maye snort.

“No, he hurt his throat yelling at the game last night, plus, if he even says hello to you, one minute you'll be talking about the morning and the next you'll be getting into floating stadiums and dudes who control metal.”

You grinned slightly, a flash of amusement in your eyes as Lia and Matthew made their way over to you. “Aunt (Y/N), are you coming with us to Times Square?” 

Yes, you're their Aunt. You and Maye were as close as sisters, and acted like it anyway. 

“Am I allowed to come with?” You asked Maye as she turned fully and nodded.

“Yes, you are.” Maye replied, watching her children buzz with excitement. The two ran off to go get their small bags, the ones that Maye had put stuff in for them to do if they got bored wandering around with the older females. Maye moved around the kitchen as you stepped out of her way to avoid the fast woman. She had snacks packed for her children in a minute, handing them to her kids as they came down the stairs.

“Let's go!” You said, shuffling the kids to the door as Maye followed suit with her purse over her shoulder. 

XxX

“We've been _everywhere!_ ” Matthew complained. You and Maye had already gotten lunch, as did Lia and Matthew, but now you were currently wandering around looking at the electronic screens all over the towers. You pressed a hand to your head, there was a slight thumping in your ears. 

“Hey, Maye, do you have any ibuprofen?” You asked your best friend, watching her shrug, dig around in her purse and present you will two capsules. You took them easily with your soda from McDonald's, sighing softly. After about ten minutes, your head still hurt and the thumping was getting louder. Maye, obviously concerned, had Lia and Matthew sit down on a bench before the two of you occupied it beside them. 

“What's wrong?” Maye asked over the honking of horns and yelling. 

“My head hurts.” You groaned, rubbing your temples. “And my ears are thumping like I'm at a fu-” You paused, stopping the swear from escaping your lips as you glanced at Matthew and Lia. “A freaking rave.” You corrected.

This caused a sly smile to form on Maye's face. “They're here.” She stated, watching you furrowed your eyebrows.

“Excuse me?”

She gripped your hand, pulling it from your temple quickly before pulling you to your feet. “Your soulmate is here, (Y/N)!”

“And you know this how, oh great seer of all things?” You mocked, watching her frown slightly.

“I got this way when I first met Finn!”

You swallowed nervously, looking around. “Really?”

“Yes!” She nodded furiously, waving her kids to stand up. “We've gotta go find him, or her, or them, (Y/N)!” Maye paused, watching your face contort to discomfort. “It'll go away once you find them, I promise. It's like a GPS.”

“Maye...”

“You've been waiting, complaining, crying and screaming about not finding your soulmate for your entire life, don't wuss out on me now!” Maye urged, motivating you as she shook your arm, her grip on your wrist a bit tighter. 

“Okay, okay, Jesus Christ.” You hissed, pulling your wrist from her. You hadn't moved, but the thumping was getting louder and your head pain was getting worse, the words across your ribs felt like they were itching and your heart was doing some weird flippy shit. Your lips were tingling, you wanted to kiss him. Or at least your brain did. “Maye – Maye!” You stopped her as she began walking.

“What?”

“I don't think I need to find them.” You swallowed, looking amongst the faces in the fast moving crowd.

“Why not?”

“I think they're about to find me.” You whispered, watching the excitement on her face light up. “Oh shit, this pain!” You hissed, holding your head. Lia and Matthew were completely unobservant of what was happening to you. “Would they feel this too?”

“Totally, or at least from what I know... Finn's nose started bleeding the second I said the words.”

“I don't want all of Times Square to see blood leaking from my nose!” You whined, hearing the thumping set a pace.  
“(Y/N).” Maye said, smacking your arm lightly. “Look.” She whispered, pointing to some dude in a black hoodie who was looking straight at you. The guy looked slightly confused but also a bit wary, in fact he looked like he was stuck between disbelief and relief. (He also looked weary, but that was a matter for another day.) 

“He might just be a creeper.” 

Maye shook her head, her kids behind each of her legs. “Honey, that's not a look a creeper gives someone.”

“What do I do?” You asked, holding your head. The guy seemed to be clenching and unclenching his jaw, his hands were fists in his pockets, you could see the outline of them from the outside of the black material. He was dealing with his pain in a different way, obviously. 

“Go bump him.”

“He isn't drugs, Maye.”

“I mean, go walk into him! Say the first thing that comes to mind, it might be the words he has, you never know!” 

“Maye, I can't.”

This caused an anger to stir up in your friend. “You have been _dragging out_ your lack of a soulmate for years. Go. Talk. To. Him.” She said through clenched teeth, her motherly tone escaping her body. You looked behind you, then at Maye, then at Lia, then Matthew, and then at Mr. Black Hoodie Guy, and you made a split second decision.

 _You ran._

If only you could've seen the overwhelmingly sad, and angst stricken look upon his face when you did. It would've broke your heart.


	2. Near Death by Taxi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elliot saves you from dying. How fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I update every week, just so you all know! A week from the last update date to be exact!

_Why did I run? Fuck! Why did I run!?_ That's what you were thinking as you were bent-over trying to catch your breath, hands on your knees as you gasped for air – air that was currently protesting against entering your burning lungs. You didn't need to run, you knew that. The thumping was returning. _Oh, no._ You thought, straightening out. You walked a few yards before the thumping quieted down, but as you sighed in relief, it got louder once more. You looked behind you to see people walking, the lights on the streets were starting to brighten considering it was getting a bit darker outside.

You'd been wandering around Times Square all day with Maye, Lia and Matthew. You looked around again, but you didn't see _him._ You swallowed and walked to the edge of the curb, stretching your arm out easily and waving down a cab. The second you turned, though. A fellow New Yorker opened the door and got inside, taking your cab.

“Damn it!” You shouted, attempting to call another over to you just as someone bumped into you. As you stumbled forward, the taxi you called honked madly, but you couldn't catch your own balance, so someone did it for you. They wrapped their arms around you upper back, crushing you against their chest in a protective sort of way. Your arms were pressed together against them. You looked up, the thumping had stopped, your heart seemed to be calming down and your headache disappeared. 

You licked your lips before taking in a deep breath. 

_“Near death by taxi isn't a good way to go.”_ He told you. Hoodie guy, your soulmate had saved you. But the words he spoke made you press your elbows to your ribs in recognition, a sigh escaping your lips once more. 

The world seemed to pause, as cliché as it sounds. Your head was swimming with words, words that if you spoke them they could make all the difference or break the moment. Only one sentence stood out though, and although it was long and you nearly tripped over every word – because you were nervous as hell – it made Hoodie Guy smile.

 _“I've never really tried it before, but death by a speeding yellow chariot to hell seems boring.”_

Suddenly, the world around the two of you seemed to enter your minds once more, caving in on the moment. 

“I – uh...” He began awkwardly, letting go of you and stepping back a few feet. You furrowed your eyebrows. “Touching...” He muttered, looking over your face. “Bugs me.”

“Well thank _God_ it didn't for that little moment in time. I'd be dead.” You said bluntly. You looked around you, seeing Maye and her children walking through the crowd of people. Hoodie Guy followed your line of sight before moving his eyes back to (Y/E/C) eyes. You stared into his eyes, mainly looking for some sort of happiness, relief even but you found yourself trying to figure out the color, of all things. 

_What the fuck color is that? Sage? Mint? Basil?_

“Uh, my name's Elliot.” He told you. _Nice._ You grinned, nodding slightly. “Elliot Alderson.” 

_Totally gonna get all Agent Smith on him, despite the one letter difference. Hello, Mr. Alderson._ You said in your mind. Yes, in times of great nervousness, you cracked jokes to yourself. 

“I'm (Y/N) (L/N).” You informed, watching him nod slightly, his lips curving into a slight smile. “Nice to meet you.”

You could tell he was naturally awkward. 

“Would you like to go get coffee or something?” He asked, just as nervous as you were if not more. 

“It's almost evening.” You responded. _Shit, that sounded like no._ He seemed disappointed but you were quick to fix you words. “I mean, not coffee. Maybe tomorrow, how about we go get dinner or something?” You offered, correcting yourself but in the process you reassured him that you, in fact, were totally stoked to go out with him. 

“There's a Chinese place by my apartment building.” Elliot told you, pointing behind him as if to say his building was behind him, or more specifically, a few blocks away. “Do you, uh... Do you like Chinese?” 

The nod you gave in reply was almost violent and he smiled more. “I just gotta do something.” You told him. He nodded as you walked over to Maye and her children.

“So, you talked...” Maye was fighting a grin, but you weren't. You had the largest grin on your face. 

“We're gonna go get dinner.” You told her easily, watching her put a hand on your wrist. 

“Call me really quick if you think you're gonna go back to his place and...” She covered one ear each of her child and smushed them against her legs to cover the others. “Have sex.”

You blushed, shaking your head slightly. “We're not going to.”

“That's what I said about Finn when we turned eighteen.” Maye replied with pursed lips and a slightly raised eyebrows.

“We're not you guys, besides, we just met!” You batted weakly at her remarks. 

“Remember, in soulmate studies they told us that it is not an unusual thing for soulmates to meet and then right away go somewhere and have sex... It's natural, (Y/N). It's to see how the pieces fit.” 

“Stop talking!” You urged, shaking your head as she stopped covering Lia's ears along with Matthew's. You bent down to hug each one of them before kissing their foreheads. “Auntie (Y/N) has a date.”

The two children turned to look at each before looking back at you. “Mommy says to be cautious around strangers, even if they're soulmates.” 

“I know, sweetie.” You said, standing up as you ruffled the hair on their tiny heads with your hands. You sent a look towards Maye. “Your mommy tells me all the time.” You kissed Maye's cheek before waving good-bye, turning back around to walk quickly to Elliot.

He looked slightly confused. “Something wrong?” You asked.

“Is she your first soulmate?” Elliot asked innocently, sounding a bit jealous. 

“Oh, no.” You stifled a snort, shaking your head as you were about to press your hand to his arm before you remembered his thing about touching. “Uh, she's been my best friend for twenty-one years.”

“Sort of friend-soulmates then, huh?” Elliot clarified and you nodded after going over it in your head. 

“Yeah, exactly.” You agreed, watching him hail a cab before escorting you to it, sliding in after you did before telling the driver the address of the Chinese place. You glanced at him every so often during the short ride, he had pulled his hoodie down, raking his hands through his hair to fix it and you smiled whenever he did, he did it a lot throughout the short trip. _You wanted to do that._

It seemed to be his thing – touching or fixing his hair. Then again, that was a lot of peoples' thing. You were thoughtful as you looked him over. The way his jaw curved, the way his doe-eyes looked out the window as he held his hands in his lap, he was more mundane than you thought he'd be. Considering the words on your ribs. You cupped your ribs absent mindlessly, stroking the words gently.

You didn't see it as you looked down, but he glanced at you and wanted to place his hand over yours. He wanted to look at your words and trace them and kiss them and kiss _you._ But you both would have to _severely_ break the ice over dinner first. By the time you had looked up again, he had looked away. You noticed the way he bounced his left leg ever so slightly, showing a bit of nervousness. He kept catching his lip between his bottom teeth, biting it gently before releasing it. _You wanted to do that, too._

You reached your destination in only a few minutes, even though it seemed like ten or twenty with the tension between you two and the obvious anxiety that hung in the air. You paid the driver despite Elliot's protest to let him get it, but you got it anyway, thanking the aging man in the front seat for the short drive. 

Elliot stretched his arm out, using his hand to gesture to the Chinese restaurant. You breathed in and, along with the slight stench of New York, you smelled the delicious Chinese food. And much to your delight, with your now slightly burning nostrils, you smelled your soulmate. You smelled Elliot, the proximity at which you'd been at earlier had caused his smell to become trapped in your nose, _in your mind._ He smelled... handsome. You loved that. He began walking up to the door, waiting for you to catch up as you stared at him.

“You coming?” Elliot inquired, his voice slightly quizzical as he watched you, tilting his head in a cute way. You shook the thoughts from your head and stepped forward.

“Yeah.” You told him, reaching the door in seconds before pushing it open. Being followed closely by Elliot. You looked around the small place.

Sometimes when people met their soulmates they didn't click. They'd hate each other and fume and get angry all the time that they got stuck with that _one_ person they hate, of all people in the world, it was their enemy. But even though he was marked yours, even though he had confirmed it...

 _Yeah._ You thought. _This guy? He's the one._ You could _feel_ it.


	3. Fortune Cookies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Elliot dine on some fine Chinese food.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Y/F/C) = Your Favorite Color  
> (Y/F/D) = Your Favorite Drink  
> Also, don't mind me, just casually mentioning other things Rami has been in.

_This is it._ You thought to yourself, staring at Elliot as he looked over his menu. _First date... Hello Blink-182._ You continued to stare at Elliot even as the waitress approached your table. You were too busy being engulfed in the structure of his face to hear what the female beside the table was saying. 

“(Y/N).” Elliot urged, breaking you from your thoughts.

“Wah?” You asked unattractively, almost slurring. Elliot's face now had a cute smile on it, he licked his lips then bit his bottom one to try and hide it... Probably to keep from making you feel anymore embarrassed than you already were. 

“What would you like to drink?” The woman questioned. You glanced at her name-tag and then looked up at her. 

“Well, uh, _Lane_ , I would like (Y/F/D), y'know, if you've got it.” 

She wrote it down on her little notebook, but she didn't ask Elliot. You assumed she already did considering you zoned out for a little while. 

“Do you know what you'll be eating or would you like more time?” Lane questioned, glancing between the two of you. You, being a bit suspicious of the waitress for no reason, watched her glance linger on Elliot. It was only a couple of seconds but it made you narrow your eyes.

 _You just met him... You're already possessive. Taking a page from the Maye play book, I see._ Your brain commented, causing you to look down. 

“Yeah.” You muttered, but Elliot said it the same time you had. “Sorry.” You blushed, apologizing in unison with him which caused you to smile. 

“You go first.” He told you, watching you and only you. Not the waitress, Lane, who reminded you of Maye a little bit seeing as how she had her height and the same black hair, although she didn't have the bright blue eyes nor did she have the freckles on her neck. 

“I'd like the sweet and sour chicken, an order of crab rangoons, an order of sticky rice and some plum sauce.” 

Lane wrote all of that down before turning to Elliot. “And for you, sir?” She asked in a tone she hadn't used with you. 

_Your old soulmate studies teacher use to say it was also natural to get jealous and possessive over your soulmate even if no one is doing anything towards them._ You watched Elliot again, the way his lips moved when he talked was quite hypnotizing, in a way. _Must be imagining shit, there's no way she's flirting with him, right?_

“Uh, sweet and sour pork, another order of crab rangoons, more sticky rice, fried rice, chicken chow mein and an egg roll.” Elliot ordered before closing his menu, setting it gently over yours. He then slid them to the edge of the table and made sure Lane picked them up easily before he finally settled his eyes on you as she walked away.

“So...” You started, watching him, waiting for him to break the ice.

“So.” He repeated, his hands in his lap once more. Elliot's eyes were locked on you and yours on him. “What's your favorite color?”

You smiled a bit at the question. “It's (Y/F/C). What about you?”

“I like black.” He told you honestly, a bit of a shrug was offered as well. “Blue is good, too.” 

“How old are you?” You asked, watching him. He actually looked younger than you, like he recently took a dip in the fountain of youth. _I need a road map to that fountain._

“Twenty-eight.” Elliot replied, just then Lane came back with your drinks. She set yours in front of you and Elliot's in front of him before walking away once more. “You?”

“Twenty-six.” You grinned, this caused him to grin a bit too. “Y'know, my grandmother didn't find her soulmate til she was fifty-two... I was afraid I'd be waiting that long, thank God you weren't late.”

“You were worried about _me_ being late?” He laughed, sounding offended only in the slightest. “I was worried about you being late...” He admitted, hearing you laugh. He decided he liked the sound, the volume of it, the abruptness... The way it cut through the air and swept over him, over his head – he loved it. 

“Maye, my best friend, she said you were stuck in a tree.” You confessed, and he breathed a laugh, reaching forward to sip his soda. “I was beginning to think you were.”

Elliot chuckled after he swallowed his soda, setting the glass back down. “It's easy to get caught up in New York.”

“That it is.”

“Do you have any pets?” He asked, watching you shake your head. “Wow...” He muttered. 

“I've wanted a cat or a dog for a while.” You stated, trying to ease your answer out. “I love animals, but I haven't had one in a while.”

“I have a dog and a fish.”

“Leading the domestic life, I see.” You teased, getting a slight nod from him. After a little while, you found out he worked as a cybersecurity engineer over at Allsafe, but was apparently a more valuable asset than his boss realized earlier in time. You also found out that he had to wear a button-up shirt, something you couldn't imagine him in. Well, you'd have to see it for yourself. You've only seen him in a hoodie and jeans so far. 

He found out that you were rejected as a security guard at the American Museum of Natural History because the current guards said you “wouldn't be able to handle the exhibits, they're quite life-like and most of them are a bit rambunctious” , you chalked it up to the old men losing their marbles and decided it'd be better to not work there. He also found out that, instead of working somewhere like he does, you work at the main branch of the New York Public Library. 

When your food got there you had over-shared with the amount of things Maye has done to you, but Elliot shared too, mainly with what his friend, Angela, has done to him. You two ate slowly, talking after you swallowed mouthfuls of food and trying not to choke on anything when the other said something funny and the opposite began laughing. 

It ended with fortune cookies, you two broke them open at the same time and he read his first.

“'Before tomorrow, something good will happen'.” He read, smiling a bit as he brought the cookie remains up to his lips. “Something already did.” Elliot said, eating his cookie. It was your turn, and you cleared your throat.

“'Be cautious during these times'.” It said and you furrowed your eyebrows. “Well, thank you, oh mysterious fortune cookie.” You mumbled, stuffing your cookie into your mouth as Elliot watched you stand.

“It's good advice.” He pointed out.

“Nah, it's just advice.” You paused. “I'm going to the restroom.”

“Be cautious!” Elliot warned, laughing as he did. While you were in the restroom, you didn't know Elliot was paying for the food. Which is something you would've protested over. Seeing as how you should be paying half the bill, or that's how you saw it. When you got out of the restroom, Elliot was waiting by the restaurant door. You'd have to convey your annoyance towards him paying the entire bill later. 

You walked over to him and reached around him, puling a peppermint from the bucket beside him before unwrapping it and placing it into your mouth, tucking the crinkly wrapper into your pocket. You noticed he already had one in his mouth, seeing as how he opened his mouth a bit to lick his lips and there was a red and white striped circle laying atop his tongue. 

“So, this has been fun.” You said honestly, stepping outside as Elliot flipped up his hood. He nodded as he did this, and stuck close to your side, looking around the two of you. You two then did that awkward shuffle of giving each other your numbers. You fingers grazed his hand, his grazed yours, and you blushed at the contact,

 _This is gonna take some getting use to._ You confessed in your head. When you were about to walk, Elliot grabbed your arm and pulled you to him. 

“You can't walk alone around here, it's dangerous.” He warned, watching you with concern and a sort of anxious look. “It's better in the morning.”

“Are you suggesting I stay at your place til then, and we...?” You asked. “Like, what, _until dawn?”_ You added, watching him inquisitively. 

“No, I – I meant.” He stopped talking, a slight tinge of pink spreading across his cheeks, a bashful look in his eyes and on his face. 

_Ah, so he feels the same about the whole soulmate sex thing, got it._

“I meant that I call you a cab or something.” Elliot clarified, watching you nod before quickly looking around. “But if you wanna stay...” He mumbled and one of your eyebrows went up, just a bit though. You were intrigued, yes. You felt you already had a great connection, you're soulmates after all. “We don't have to do anything, we could just lay down and talk.”

“Okay.” You replied, your tired eyes watching him as he nodded. You felt his hand gently brush against yours and he took your hand in his larger one, intertwining your fingers. “I could show you my words, y'know, if you wanna see them?”

“Yes.” He said all-too quickly. You giggled a bit as you looked down at your hands.

 _Maybe he's okay with touching as long as he establishes it first._ You mused to yourself. He was awkward, yes, you got that right away, but there was something else to it. Plus, he was also charismatic, which was conflicting to the previous trait. You two walked until you were up in his apartment, he shut the door behind himself as his dog came up to you, immediately sniffing you.

“This is Flipper.” Elliot introduced, pointing at the small furball. “Flipper, meet (Y/N).” 

You bent down, much like you would to hug Lia or Matthew, and pet the small dog. “Her eyes.” You mumbled, the cuteness of the small creature nearly overwhelming. “She's so cute!” You grinned up at him from your spot on the floor, and he smiled a bit down at you. You stood after petting the dog and letting her lick and sniff you before Elliot introduced you to Qwerty. He even let you feed the fish, which you did happily.

You watched it for a little bit as Elliot took off his shoes and his hoodie, setting the items in a corner. You continued to stare at the fish and pet Flipper before there was a gentle hand on your back and you stood, having tuned out everything else but the two pets. 

“Sorry.” You apologized to Elliot as you stood straight, his hand slowly slipping from your back. After a bit more talking as you were sat upon his counter, talking basically about fish and dogs, you called him over before picking up the edge of your shirt. 

“Okay, so my words...” You began, pulling up your shirt. “I'm not flashing you, I promise.” You told him, watching his smile grow at your humor. You lifted up your shirt just enough to show him the black ink along the right side of your ribs, he stepped forward between your legs, staring at the words as he smiled more. 

_“'Near death by taxi isn't a good way to go'.”_ He read aloud, his right hand reaching out to smooth over the words, causing you to flinch a bit. The contact was welcomed though, he froze before glancing up at you for permission to continue and you nodded, watching Elliot before your eyes flicked down to stare at his fingers.

You were still holding your shirt as his left hand gently settled on your thigh, his right hand cupping your ribs as he used his thumb to swipe over them. He looked up at you, sighing a certain way that confused you. You couldn't tell why he did it, but then he pulled his hands from you and reached one hand around his head to grasp the collar of his shirt. 

He pulled his shirt over his head easily and exposed the flesh of his torso along with the words just beneath his the right side of his collarbones. This, of course, caused you to grin. They were spread out evenly, and you reached out to graze your finger along his skin. He didn't flinch, though. He leaned into your touch and moved slowly. They were from his collarbone to his right pectoral.

“I like to think you'd always be close to my heart.” Elliot told you, a goofy grin on his face as he looked down at your hand. Your mind paused to think, just for a moment. _I got an awkward, charismatic, dork as a soulmate. I struck fucking gold._

You spoke, then. The words you had previously. “I said the stupidest thing... _'I've never really tried it before, but death by a speeding yellow chariot to hell seems boring',_ God, that's lame.”

Elliot shook his head as he brought his left hand up to close around your right one, causing you to squeeze it gently. He turned over your hand then, your wrist in his line of site. 

“You have these too.” He said, holding up his right wrist to show you the two, slightly slanted, slash shaped marks on his wrist, the ones that matched yours. “Cool.” Elliot whispered, his eyes flickering up to yours before you saw them glance over your lips and back up to you. He leaned towards you more, something you wanted. It'd hold you together, make you feel a bit more whole before you two... completely joined together, like two missing puzzle pieces. _Marvin Gaye plays in the distance..._

Elliot continued to watch you, his hands finding your thighs once more. You leaned in too, just before you were going to close the gap you spoke. “I'm tired.” You said suddenly, the tension loud in your ears as you swallowed. Elliot moved back, helping you off the counter before walking to his dresser.

“Today has been eventful.” He muttered, opening one of the drawers to pull something out. Elliot turned around to present a shirt to you and, without hesitation, you took it. Although you were much more private about taking off your shoes, jeans, shirt and laying them down on a chair only to tug his shirt on (which fit well, by the way), he seemed to have no problem with taking off his jeans and sliding into his bed.

This is where you stared at him for a minute. “You gonna lay down or...?” You stepped forward after his question, gently and slowly sinking onto the bed as your eyes glanced over his face. It held a welcoming look, and you positioned the covers over yourself. You felt the slight sink from the smallest amount of weight.

“Flipper... Get off the bed.” Elliot ordered lazily, not bothering to sit up or even move the dog. She settled by your feet and you glanced down at her.

 _So, here you lay in a stranger's bed. Yeah, I mean, he's not genuinely a stranger – he's your soulmate. But it counts, you only met him today. But here you are, in his bed. In one of is shirts. Acting as if you've known him forever._ You made a soft 'humph' sound as Elliot turned off his light. 

_Then again, you kind of have known him forever... Your marks, your words... He shared them and spoke them, too. You had a connection from the day you were born. You two were meant to be together. There was no way in the universe that you two were made for anyone else, because you weren't. You were made for each other and, from what you gathered or assumed, rather, no one else._ You made a soft laughing sound, trying to remain quiet. _And God damn, were you alright with that._


	4. Crash Course

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maye gives you a little crash course on things you barely paid attention to in soulmate studies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You should've paid attention in soulmate studies.

You were lying still on your back, tilted slightly as you rested against the bunched up blankets. You woke up to a dog licking your face. _Flipper._ Your mind reminded and you opened your eyes, Flipper was atop your chest licking your cheeks, forehead, nose and chin. You groaned and went to push her off when to large hands wrapped around her and removed her from your body. You turned your head to smile at Elliot, but he wasn't there. His arms had been around you, something you desperately wanted to feel while you were awake, but you turned your head back to see him standing over you, Flipper tucked under his arm as she tried to eat the bacon off the plate he stretched outwards.

You sat up a bit, kicking the blankets down the bed before yawning and taking the plate. “Thanks.” You mumbled as he sent you a weak smile. He was dressed, you noticed this quickly and you felt exposed. The blankets were pooling at your feet and you were in your underwear and one of his shirts. Had you known he thought you looked exceptionally gorgeous, you wouldn't have had the slight tinge of red to your cheeks – scratch that, with the way he was looking at you, you would've been flushed regardless. 

Elliot stood there for a moment before turning around, walking over to his counter. You glanced down at the plate and noticed it looked oddly like McDonald's, but you didn't say anything. You furrowed your eyebrows as he grabbed his keys, starting for the door. 

“Where are you going?” You asked around a mouthful of bacon and pancakes.

Elliot glanced back at you and looked almost confused. “Work?” It came out like a question. 

“Oh.” You said, finally swallowing your food. “We'll catch up later then, yeah?”

He nodded, looking back to the door. You smiled as he opened his door and threw a glance over his shoulder. “Lock the door on your way out.” At least he knew you'd be leaving. That thumping returned to your ears the second he left his apartment. You finished your breakfast quickly and stood up, setting the plate in his sink. You were about to grab your clothes and get dressed, but the mess of dishes in the sink made a nagging feeling pop up. So, you washed them. Then you got dressed. Next, you decided to leave before your mind made you clean up his place.

That aching feeling was in your chest and the thumping in your ears was louder than you thought it could've been. You got out your phone and did what any would do, you called Maye.

“Monaghan residence!” Shrieked a loud voice and you held it away from your ear. 

“Lia, honey, it's Auntie (Y/N), could you get your mom for me?” A second later, she screamed.

“Mommy!” Probably across the house, seeing as how you heard running before a 'shush'.

“Hello?”

“It's me.” You told her, walking down the sidewalk. 

“Hey, (Y/N).” Maye said, you could hear the teasing tone in her voice. “How did things go with your soulmate?”

“Elliot.” You said quickly, realizing she didn't know his name. “Elliot Alderson, things went well, we went to dinner, we talked.”

“Elliot is a nice name.” Maye noted. “What did you do all night?”

“We slept.”

“You're literally the worst soulmate ever.” Maye chided, her motherly tone filtering through her voice, almost as if it were a reflex. 

“If it makes you feel any better, I put on his shirt.” You told her, she laughed lightly. You let out a hiss of pain, your fingers rubbing against your forehead to try and massage away the pain. 

“What's wrong?” Your best friend asked as you hailed a cab, getting one to come over. 

“The thumping, and that stupid ache.”

“Get over to my house, apparently you need a refresh on the crash course we were given in high school.” She hung up not a second after. 

 

 

“Mrs. Albert would be so disappointed in you.” Maye frowned, picking up a cheeto with her index finger and thumb. “I mean, do you really remember nothing from that class?”

“No, I do, but some things I blocked out 'cause she droned on and on-”

“About soulmates, identifying marks, words, and oh, y'know, all the things we need to find out destined loves.” Maye blurted, watching you look down. Lia and Matthew ran up to the table.

“Mommy, can we have some cheetos?”

“Go ask your father, your Aunt and I are talking.” Maye stated. 

“He said to ask you.” Matthew pouted, looking at his mother closely. 

“Finn!” She shouted across the house and there were heavy footsteps before Finn came into the kitchen, awaiting orders. “Can you take them to the park?”

“Yeah, sure.” He replied, his accent lacing every word. He went into the cabinet above the stove and got two juice boxes and two small bags of cheetos, handed them to his kids, got his shoes on as they put on their before dragging them out of the house. The park was only two blocks away. 

Maye took in a deep breath. “You want me to tell you how to solve your little aches and that annoying ringing and thumping? That shit that feels like someone is knocking on your head?”

“Yes.” You groaned, waiting for it.

“You have to get laid.”

“ _What?_ ” You spat, staring at her with wide eyes. 

“Why do you think Finn and I did it when we turned eighteen? We couldn't wait any longer, the longer you're together, the worse it gets. That is if you don't check out how the pieces fit.”

You put your head in your hands. “I can't sleep with him!”

“Why not?”

“We just met!” You complained.

“The universe doesn't view it that way, you met when your father screwed your mom and his father screwed his mom and you two were conceived, given your marks and when you were born, you got your words.”

“That's bullshit.”

“It's the truth!” Maye defended. “When you get your marks, it's like you've already met, but when you get your words, you have the will to go out and seek your mate.”

You rolled your eyes and grabbed a cheeto, nibbling on it as anxiety filled your stomach. “How bad do the aches get?”

“You can die from them.” Maye replied grimly. “The ringing can cause hearing damage, the thumping can cause nose bleeds, but if it gets too bad it can cause brain damage. The aches can cause heart failure.”

“Okay, so people just drop dead if they don't find their mate?” You asked with annoyance in your voice.

“No, genius. You know that they don't, it's like a clock. The clock gets set when you're conceived, when your born, you have a certain amount of years to age before you meet your soulmate. When you hit that age, that's when it all begins. You're lucky Elliot was in New York, some people have to travel the world to find their mates.”

“That's bogus.”

“I know.”

You sighed softly, staring at the neon orange puffs of air in the bowl before you. “So, how much time do we have?”

“As long as you're together, it doesn't matter, but if you're apart, you gotta make things quick.”

The anxiety was getting worse. “Ballpark it for me.”

“A couple months, maybe? Your time started in Times Square, ironically enough. You gotta get a move on, I don't wanna find you dead at your apartment in a couple months because neither you nor Elliot would put the hell out.”

You let out a nervous laugh, watching her before nodding slightly. “I'm guessing he and I are going to have to talk about it?”

“Not necessarily.” Maye responded, putting her hand up to silence you. “You can just jump right in.”

You stared at her, nodding again. “Okay.”

“Now, do me a favor and stopped worrying, okay?”

“Fine.”

“The only thing you actually have to talk about is sex with condoms or not.”

“Maye!” You hissed, reaching over to smack her hand. 

“It's not uncommon to have sex for the first time, with your soulmate, without a condom on!”

You made a face, disgusted with the suggestion. “I'd rather not get pregnant after losing my virginity, thanks.”

“Twenty six year old virgin, starring (Y/F/N) (Y/L/N).” Maye teased, reaching over the bowl of cheetos. You frowned. “I'm kidding.”

“He's twenty-eight.” You defended, watching her. 

“Doesn't mean he's a virgin.” Maye hummed, tilting her head slightly. “You don't know if he has another mate, or had one, and you don't know if he's one of the few people in this earth who have sex with people who aren't their soulmates.”

“Maye, don't.”

“I'm just saying, if he had a previous one, the only way they couldn't be soulmates is if that person died, now think about it.”

“He would've told me.”

“No, honey, that's not something you just wave around.” Maye shook her head, smiling weakly before patting your wrist. “His words for that person, and also marks, would have disappeared. You wouldn't be able to tell.”

You looked down at your hands before looking back up to meet her eyes. 

“Something tells me he's been through a lot.” Maye said. “You know I'm never wrong.”

“Yeah, yeah. You haven't even met him, though.”

“Don't need to.” Maye replied, leaving you slightly confused and annoyed as well. 

_Great._ You thought. _I've got a charismatic dork as a soulmate who possibly lost a previous mate._ You didn't mind, honestly. You'd just have to somehow get the information out of him.


	5. Regulators

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get your regulators, and on short notice, nonetheless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is some description of taking medication in this chapter, but stuff to "regulate" soulmate symptoms. I haven't come up with a legit name for it, just regulators.

You were sitting in your living room, staring at the pictures on the wall as the quiet flow of characters talking were in front of you on the television. You head had been pounding all day and you were waiting for you regulators to be filled. It was the medication that delayed major headaches having to do with finding your soulmate(s) and other symptoms, but they didn't stop them. 

Your cellphone buzzed repeatedly on the coffee table and you lurched forward, swiping it off of the wood surface before answering the incoming call. 

“Hello?”

“Hello, Miss (Y/L/N)?”

“Yes?” You asked, you hadn't bothered to check caller I.D.

“Your prescription for the regulators are ready.” The person told you. “You can come drop by and pick them up at any time.”

“Thank you.” You replied.

“Have a nice day.”

“You too.” And then you hung up, springing off the couch to race up the stairs. You took off your flannel pajama pants and tugged on your dark blue skinny jeans, slipping a pair of boots over your slightly socks, the ones that constantly pooled at your ankle and barely stayed on your feet. You changed your shirt and put on a sweater, grabbing your wallet before going back downstairs. After doing this you ran outside and started down the sidewalk of your neighborhood. 

You passed a couple buildings as your headache, the cause of the constant thumping and pain up the back of your neck, ceased. You furrowed your eyebrows and stopped right where you stood, causing a couple people to bump into you and tell you to “move it or lose it” and you sent them glares. You returned your gaze to the building, speaking easily.

“Allsafe Cybersecurity.” You read, swallowing gently. “Hm.” You mumbled, a slight sound of amusement. You hadn't realized how close to your apartment the building was. 

You were impressed with the job, to say the least. You had been when he told you where he worked not more than two days ago. Had you known he was up at his cubicle rubbing his forehead to try and massage away the pain before it stopped, it would have confirmed that he did, in fact, work there. He stood from his desk and walked to the window, staring down through it to see you staring up at the sign.

He gave a slight “hmph” of amusement and watched as you turned and walked away, beginning a steady walk before disappearing behind the corner. He returned to his desk and continued working.

You walked into the pharmacy and snatched a bottle of water off a shelf you passed, walking back to the prescription counter before setting the water on the counter. They often ring up extra, non-prescription items back on the counter, anyway. 

“Name?” The woman in the pharmacist coat asked, coming forward from the rows of medicine. 

“Uh, (Y/F/N) (Y/L/N).” You told her, watching her nod as her black hair shifted slightly, her red glasses sinking down her face before she pushed them up. She walked back to the rows and began searching for your name. “It's for regulators, if that helps.” You told her and she nodded slightly, moving two rows down before pulling a bottle off the shelf.

She came forward and set them on the counter, pulling a small paper bag out from under the counter. You glanced at her name tag which read “Agnes” and you watched her move. Agnes placed the bottle in the bag, putting a blank item into a small printer before she pressed a button on her computer, typing something in only to hit another button which caused the printer to swallow up the paper and spit it back out with words and numbers on it.

Agnes pulled up one of the edges, peeling the sticky part from the wax paper part. You hadn't noticed they separated at all, in fact, you were surprised when they did. She stuck it to the bag before smoothing it out, scanning it and then the water in front of you.

She told you the price and you grinned slightly at the cheapness, pulling out money for her. She handed you back some change and you grabbed the bag and the water.

“Congrats.” Agnes smiled. Only people with soulmates got regulators, they did tests and everything to check. You body underwent changes when you'd found them. There were higher levels of adrenaline, and sometimes dopamine. You thanked her and then jogged out of the pharmacy, going home quickly. You called Maye as you opened the water and then ripped open the white bag, pulling the orange and white prescription bottle from it.

“Monaghan residence.” Said a calm voice. You sighed, Maye had put Matthew on phone duty. 

_At least it isn't Lia, she shrieks._ You thought to yourself.

“Hey, it's Aunt (Y/N), kiddo.”

“I'll go get my mom.” Matthew stated, you heard him set down the phone and retreating steps. You took the time to open the bottle of medication and pulled two out as the bottle directed, opening the water before placing the meds in your mouth and taking two large gulps of water, swallowing them easily. There was quiet talking before someone picked up the receiver, speaking.

“What's cookin', good lookin'?” Maye questioned, causing you to snort. 

“I got my regulators today.” You stated. “I just took two.”

“Lucky!” Maye hissed, you could hear the jealously. “I had to take four for a while before I got decreased to two.”

“I know, I know. You waited so long to get them that things got so bad-”

“I had to!” She cut in. “You know that! You can't get regulators till your sixteen, which is bullshit, let me tell you.” 

“Yes, Maye, you've told me.” You replied, closing the water. “Anyway, where's Finn, I wanna say hi.”

“He's out at the store.” Maye replied easily, moving the phone to rest under her jawline in the crook of her shoulder and neck as she stood up and went to her cabinets, looking for something to eat. “I'm on my period and I forgot to get tampons the other day so he offered to go get me some.”

“Damn good husband.” You muttered into the phone, looking at the writing on the label. “Half the guys in New York would likely scream at the thought.”

Maye let out a laugh, finding some dark chocolate before grabbing it, tearing open the packaging. “Yeah, true.”

“Hey, question.”

“Shoot.” Maye replied, munching on chocolate.

“How do I tell Elliot I'm a virgin?”

Maye sighed softly around a mouthful of chocolate. “Just do it? (Y/N), we've had this talk. Spit it out, he was a virgin once, too. He probably still is.” She made a soft sound. “Then again, I told you I think he already had a previous mate that up-ed and died.” 

“Maye.” You warned. “Don't be rude.”

“He's not gonna hear me.” She replied. “I gotta take the kids to a birthday party.”

“What little ankle-biter is celebrating their birthday today?” You questioned, standing up to place the regulators in your medicine cabinet in your kitchen. 

“Jimmy Carmine.” 

You frowned at the name. “Isn't his dad Jamie Carmine?”

“Yeah, J.C.” Maye replied. “Gave his kid the same initials.”

“He was so full of himself in high school.” You hissed.

“He's still full of himself! Still got the douche-look, y'know? His wife, Monica Tiffany-”

You laughed loudly. “He hated her!”

“She was a cheerleader who constantly followed him around. 'Course he hated her.” You could hear the annoyance in Maye's voice.

“Jamie Carmine chased after me.”

“And me.” Maye reminded. “Finn offered to the beat the shit out of him, but I ended up doing it myself 'cause he was sick and Jamie decided that Finn was 'out of the game'.”

“Why do you like him?”

“I don't, I like his kid. He's such a sweetie compared to his father.” 

You sighed, glancing at your stove clock. “Ugh, these pills are kicking in. I feel like I can conquer the world.”

“You need to lay down, by the way, after you take those. I'm gonna let you go, Matthew is staring at me waiting to go and Finn just got back from the store.”

“Bye, Maye.”

“Bye, hon.” She hung up and you stood, grinning slightly. You walked up the stairs to your room, and collapsed on your bed. You were drifting off thinking about how nice your home was. Even though it was in an apartment building, it was very loft like. It had two floors, three bedrooms, two bathrooms, a kitchen, a living room, and anything else you might need. You had only five other neighbors on your floor. 

You passed out soon after the thought, grinning as you did. You head felt much better, it didn't feel like it was caving in. Not now, anyway.


	6. Knock, Knock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED I WAS AT MY COUSIN'S WEDDING AND I STAYED WAY LONGER THAN I THOUGHT I WOULD AND I WAS WITH FAMILY 24/7 SO I COULDN'T USE THE INTERNET YIKES SORRY THIS IS SHORT

You woke up sprawled out on your bed. You were feeling hazily tired, weak, and refreshed at the same time. You felt your head for a moment, confused. You forgot, just for a second, that you had taken the regulators. 

“Oh, shit. Did he die?” You wondered, confused as to why your head didn't hurt and your ears weren't ringing. “Was it a dream?” You sat up, your hair messily flying in front of your face. You clambered out of bed and fell to the floor, crawling to the staircase where you proceeded to crawl down the stairs, almost slipping as you did. You made it to the ground floor and crawled into your kitchen, pulling yourself up with the counter. You went into your medicine cabinet and gasped with relief when you saw the orange and white bottle of regulators.

“Thank God!” You shouted, a grin breaking out on your face. “Jesus, I gotta call him...” You muttered. You had to crawl back upstairs to get to your phone, and you only sighed as you called Elliot, waiting for him to pick up. 

“Hello?” You heard his voice, he sounded tired. Elliot's voice was gravely, rough. He sounded hot.

“Hey.”

You heard him sigh. “(Y/N), it's one o'clock.”

You furrowed your eyebrows. “What?”

“In the morning.” Elliot finished and you gasped.

“Shit, I'm sorry.”

“I was already awake.” He mumbled. 

You sighed. “I was gonna ask if you'd like to come over, y'know, watch a movie, but if it's that late already -”

“Where do you live?” You heard the shift of blankets on his side and had the aching feeling he hadn't been awake, something which made you begin to bite your lip. You told him your address and heard Flipper yapping on his side. “I'll be there.” Elliot agreed, hanging up a second after and you pulled your phone from your ear, licking your lips as you released your bottom one from the hold of your teeth. 

You held your phone tightly and looked around. It was a bit messy. So, in the twenty minutes it took Elliot to get there, you cleaned your room, the kitchen, the living room, the upstairs and downstairs bathroom and you picked some movies, you even showered and did your hair a bit before flopping on your couch. 

You almost fell asleep when the quick knock on your door snapped you from your near-slumber. But, when you got up to answer, you didn't know the knock hadn't come from your soulmate.

You only wish it did.


	7. Frying Pan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What kinda fuckin' intruder knocks?

You were nervous about opening the door, considering how late (or early) it was. You were about to call out to them, when they started fidgeting with the door handle. You stepped back slightly, staring at the slightly moving handle. You glanced over your shoulder, looking into your kitchen. You stepped back a little more, your eyes back to the door. They were locked on the wood as you retreated back into your kitchen.

Your hand opened a drawer, eyes still on the handle. Your hand fumbled inside the drawer, feeling around for a weapon. You looked down and saw a fork, quickly, you dropped it. You hissed at the sound and turned slightly, dragging the frying pan off the stove. 

The moving stopped, and you held in a breath. There was a click, followed by another click. You stepped backwards and the small of your back hit the edge of the counter, the frying pan hanging loosely at your side. You darted behind the corner, just where the pantry was. You raised the frying pan up, steadying yourself.

There were two more clicks and then the knob to your house turned, the door opening. You swallowed harshly, backing up more. The person left the door open behind them, you didn't hear it shut. You clenched your jaw, ready to strike as you heard footsteps towards you. 

You wanted to make this count, you glanced down at the ground. There was a shadow there, probably because your porch light was emitting onto the person. It made them look bigger, you were hoping to hit their face but you would be happy with chest or stomach... You didn't know how tall they were, so you took a gamble with aiming a few inches above your own height.

You accidentally bumped the pantry and it made a sound, causing the person to freeze. You were quiet, the frying pan heavy in your hands. Your grip on the handle tightened, and they stepped forward. You got them in your sights and swung, hitting them dead-on in the shoulder. They yelled, and you dropped the pan. It hit the man's feet and your fist hit his face, knocking him to the ground.

Quickly, you hit him again, keeping him down. Your alarm went off, suddenly.

“Hello, Miss (Y/N)? You haven't closed your door, are you alright?” The female operator said, her voice concerned.

“Someone broke into my house, they're still here! I need help!” You called back to the receiver as you hit the guy again, breathing heavily. The operator responded quickly, saying the police would be their shortly.

“What kinda _fuckin'_ intruder _knocks?_ ” You shouted, hearing him groan as you hit him again, his nose angled weirdly now. You looked for something to tie him up with, and upon finding some laundry-line rope, you tied it around his wrists then around him. You tied a slip knot with the end, having learned it that one time you went to summer camp. You found a bungee cord and hooked one end into the knot. You hooked the other end onto the stove handle, dragging him slightly to do so. 

It was a couple minutes before you heard faint sirens, they approached quickly. The red and blue lights were staining everything on your street. You saw people coming out of their own apartments, annoyed and tired looking. You also saw a familiar hooded figure following close behind the police. You were reliever to see him, the headache you hadn't noticed previously was starting to stop burning.


End file.
